A Moment to Remember
by Steve1
Summary: The winning conclusion to the "Changes" fan-fics by KateRoquet (Kate Fitzgerald). The torment of Team Rocket finally ends..


This story is for a competition run by Kate Fitzgerald. The competition was to finish off a  
romance/action series based upon the relationship of Jessie and James. Let's summarise.

After being beaten by Ash once again, and being humiliated in front of James and Meowth,  
Jessie becomes depressed. She secludes herself and ignores everyone else. James tries to cheer  
her up, and at first he doesn't succeed. Soon enough he convinces Jessie that they should keep  
trying, and that they are all a family helping each other out when in need. Then James tells  
Jessie he loves her...  
-=-  
The next story jumps 5 years into the future where Jessie and James are a couple. After a  
small chat, James proposes. Jessie accepts. They both decide that they should give up Team  
Rocket, and when they do they get a surprisingly painless exit...plus a wad of cash. What will  
their future be like...  
-=-  
After quitting Team Rocket, Jessie and James run into Ash, Misty and Brock. After some  
talks, they all become involved in the marriage. Another surprise is that Butch and Cassidy  
are involved in the marriage. The day comes around, and it doesn't go smoothly. Butch and  
Cassidy try to steal the show, only to be stopped by Jessebelle ?! After some persuasion on  
Jessebelle's part, the alter Team Rocket run off. Jessie and James can now finish their  
ceremony. At the party afterwards, everyone is happy. But it is disrupted by an explosion.

You can find the other parts to this series [under KateRoquet][1]

Now the story continues...

NOTE: The story is from two different perspectives. Most of it from James' perspective and  
near the end is Jessie's perspective. Please e-mail any comments to  
chandler2112@btinternet.com  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
A Moment to Remember  
by Steve Chandler  
(A continuation of Love of a Lifetime by Kate Fitzgerald)

The blackness seemed all too familiar to me now. From all the times the twerps had defeated  
us, I had almost always got knocked out. I was flying around inside my imagination, trying to  
find a way out. Eventually, I did.  
My eyes slowly opened, and the world seemed blurred. A sharp pain erupted from the back of  
my head. It was where I was knocked out cold. The pain shot across my eyes and the bridge of  
my nose. My eyes instantly shut themselves to avoid the pain but they still hurt. However  
after not knowing what happened to Jessie, I had to open them. I was still  
disorientated and I couldn't tell if I was vertical or horizontal.

Once again, my eyes opened. The images were more clearer this time, and I could see all  
around me. I found that I was strapped into a chair that felt like the electric chair. The room  
was empty apart from a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling and the mould that was  
growing from the corners of the dark and dank room. I moaned softly, to ease the pain of my  
head, but it did no good. All I cared about was Jessie and her well being. I must have said  
"Jessie" while I moaned about twenty times.  
I tried to move my hands but found the shackles were skin tight. I could hardly move my  
wrists back and forth. After opening and closing my eyes a few more times, I heard a small  
moan come from the left of me. I turned my head and there was my wife, my soul mate.  
There was Jessie.

"Jessie," I whispered. "Jessie wake up." There was no movement from her. My eyes continued to  
adjust to the surroundings. Eventually my eyes locked onto Jessie. I could see her clearly now.  
She was dressed back into her Team Rocket uniform. I looked back down at my legs, and I found  
out that I was, too, was back into my outfit. I looked back towards Jessie, who had moved her  
head towards me in her sleep.

She was beautiful. I just stared at her and smiled as I watched her breathe slowly in her  
slumber. I had always known that Jessie was my soul mate. We had connected to each other  
the first time we met, and since then the passion just grew.

Another intake of breath.

She sat slumped in the chair, restrained the same as me. Jessie's eyelashes flickered  
slightly and a smile appeared on her face. At least she was happy in her dreams.

I longed to see her deep blue eyes look at me. It was those eyes that made me fall in love  
with her. Next was her small smile. When she had first noticed me she had blushed. Her smile  
became a small and shy one, and my legs became weak. The final thing that had made me fall in  
love with Jessie was. Jessie. Jessie was perfect in every way. She could be angry and happy  
whenever she wanted, and always was determined to get through the toughest situations.  
Sure they always lost, but she kept on going. Her fashion sense was amazing, and anything  
she put on made her look beautiful. She could wear a dustbin bag and look like a princess.  
Her voice was like an Angel. When she sung, I felt as if God's official choir had come down to  
Earth and was playing all around me. I sometimes become lost in her talks and just fall in  
love. She sometimes clicks me back into reality, but I don't think she ever minds me staring  
longingly into her eyes. Well she defiantly doesn't mind now, we're married. Jessie is also  
one of those people who have an amazing morning face. If I ever woke up before her in the  
mornings, I would look at her face. It would be exactly the same as it always was. Beautiful.  
She would always look beautiful in her sleep, she would never change.

Then suddenly, she stirred. My heart jumped. I could finally look back into her eyes. You could  
say that I was addicted to her eyes, addicted to her voice or just plain addicted to Jessie.  
I wouldn't know what to do if either one of us ever left each other. I would probably break down.

However as soon as she woke up, I passed out. Just my luck. Still, I did pass out with a smile  
on my face as I heard Jessie speak,

"James."

-=-=-=-  
Every endless night, has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky, has a shining ray  
And it shines on you, baby can't you see  
You're the only one, who can shine for me  
-=-=-=-

Just after I had passed out, I dreamed. I dreamed of Jessie and me cuddling up in front of a  
fire in a large mansion house talking to each other about the future. We were both wearing  
our wedding outfits as we cuddled and stared into the burning flames of the fire. Our Team  
Rocket uniforms were on the fire feeding the dancing flames more energy to prance around  
as if alive. I told Jessie I loved her, and she replied back saying that she loved me. I was  
then abruptly woken up.

I awoke to the voice of Giovanni.

"Oh come on Jessie, you didn't think I'd let you go without getting me some revenge. I couldn't  
resist a cute, sweet, innocent face like yours." Almost immediately after he had finished  
talking, I heard someone spit. Jessie obviously. She never liked Giovanni, and the only thing  
she could do now was spit in his face.

"That will cost you Jessie" He replied, presumably wiping the spit off his face.

"Hey boss, the other one is up," I heard one of his henchmen say. I looked up to see the  
henchman nodding towards me. At the time I was still disorientated. I must have lost a lot of  
blood. Nevertheless, my eyesight still returned to see Giovanni walking towards me.

"Ahh James, I'm glad you could be with us on this fine occasion." I tried to ignore what he said,  
and started a question of my own. I closed my eyes because of the pain, but I still managed to  
ask,

"Revenge ?"

Once again I opened my eyes, Giovanni was walking away from me now. A Few paces  
forward for him, then he turned around to face me. A sickening smirk appeared on his face.

"Ahh Jessie and James. Probably the worst members of Team Rocket I've ever seen"

That was something that Jessie didn't want to hear. She always regarded herself as of  
somewhat a higher level than other Team Rocket members. She always kept going, pushing  
herself to the limit. This was a reality shock for her. I looked over to Jessie to see her  
visibly wince.

"Didn't want to hear that Jessie, did you !" He chuckled. I gritted my teeth, "Well think  
about it. You've been trying to capture Pikachu for nearly 5 and a half years now. And  
still no success. But during that time, where you two caught a maximum of 2 Pokémon,  
I acquired all sorts of rare Pokémon from other Team Rocket members. But from you I received.."

Giovanni walked over to Jessie and moved so close that his face was inches away from hers.

"Nothing !" She looked away from Giovanni with disgust. Jessie also seemed to hold her breath  
as she looked away. I found out soon enough, Giovanni's breathe stunk. It was time for me to  
talk again.

"So what are you going to do ?" Giovanni whipped his face to look at me, still inches away  
from Jessie. He got up, and walked over in my direction.

"I'm going to reveal your worst nightmares," Suddenly I heard Ash's voice inside my head.  
Well, actually from my right ear, just as if he was next to me. I looked to my right and saw  
nothing. Ash spoke again.

"James, James can you hear me ?" I was bemused. Here I was, sitting in a small room about  
to be tortured and I hear Ash's voice. I assumed I was hallucinating. "Hey, respond," then I  
heard someone else's voice in the background.

" *He can't respond you dope* SMACK Owww, Misty. SMACK *tee hee* SMACK HEY  
STOPITMISTYTHATHURTS !" I could hear Misty in the background, laughing. "Ok, ok. Look James,  
we're about to cause a disturbance outside. Sit tight, we're coming."

I knew I wasn't hearing things then. Suddenly a loud buzzer could be heard. It rang through  
my head and made the pain from the back of my head shot across my eyes once again.  
I closed my eyes instinctively to shield the pain.

"Now what ?" Giovanni then pressed a button on his watch which produced a TV monitor from  
the ceiling. It flickered for a few seconds, then showed three kids standing at the door.  
It was the twerps !

"Hello ? Hello ? We want to battle !" Ash said on the screen. Giovanni spoke into his watch.

"You've already got your Earth Badge, go and disturb someone else." Brock, Misty and Ash  
looked around, completely confused. A voice had boomed from all around them. Continuing  
to look around, Misty spoke up. Like always she was holding Togepi.

"Excuse me sir, but I want to battle." Pikachu then spoke up as usual. Giovanni puffed, and  
then walked out of the room. Just before the door closed behind him, he shouted back towards  
the guard.

"Don't touch them until I get back." The door closed. The room was now silent. I could still  
see the monitor. Just before it retracted back into the ceiling, I saw the trio walk into the  
building. I looked over to Jessie. She was moving her hands. I looked to her face, and she was  
gesturing towards her hands. I stared, then realised what she was doing. It was our secret  
code ! I slowly made out the letters.

"M-A-G-N-E-T-I-C *Pause* P-U-L-S-E *Pause* O-N *Pause* G-L-O-V-E"

Once again, I looked confused. I didn't know what she meant. However, she had already  
given up and was looking towards the guard.

"Hey big boy," She spoke. The guard looked over to Jessie.  
"Who, me ?" He asked. Jessie nodded her head.  
"Uh huh," Jessie then put on her cutest smile. I knew what she was doing, and then I knew  
what she meant. "Has anyone told you how, cute you are ?" Straight away, the guard walked  
over to Jessie.  
"Huhuhuh, uh no" The guard spoke.  
"Come closer.." Jessie ordered. Slowly, the guard moved towards her face.  
"Closer," A little more he moved. "Closer," She whispered. Now the guard was just a few  
centimetres from her face. Their noses were practically touching. She moved her head forward  
and kissed the guard passionately on the lips.

At that point, I could only cringe. Seeing my wife kissing a real stupid, ugly guard just  
made me sick. I moved my head into a position so that my chin could touch my collar. If these  
were indeed our old suits, then we would have an advantage. There were a few gadgets in  
these costumes thanks to, ironically, Team Rocket. My chin touched a small, hardly  
noticeable button on my collar. Instantaneously, a blue wave of electricity flushed over my left  
glove. A few seconds later, the latch holding down my wrist opened. I was free !

With my left hand, I touched each shackle until they all released. I looked over to Jessie.  
She was still kissing the guard passionately. I swear, from this angle, she was enjoying it !  
The guard's eyes were shut, so I quietly got up out of the chair and walked up behind him.  
Jessie opened her eyes and saw me. During the kissing, she smiled. She broke the kiss and  
spoke to the guard.

"Do me a favour," She said.  
"Wha wha ?" The guard was obviously pleased and eager to carry on.  
"Don't fall on me."  
"Huh ?" He replied.  
"Peek-a-boo !" I squealed. The guard turned around as I whacked him with his own staff. Upon  
impact of the staff, the guard fell onto Jessie.  
"EWW ! I said don't fall on me !" I pushed him off, and began to release her shackles. "Thanks  
James."  
"I could've sworn you enjoyed that," I told Jessie whilst releasing her feet. I looked at her  
face. She was disgusted.  
"Ew ! That was gross ! How could I have liked that ?" The last shackle opened and she got  
up. She walked towards the door, turned around at looked at me. "Well, maybe a little."  
That was my cue to grab her, and kiss her. Passionately, we kissed as my hands brushed up  
into her hair. Her hands came up to my face and touched both of my cheeks. I could feel  
her trembling as we kissed. Finally, I broke off. She stood there with her eyes closed.  
"But I enjoyed that more." As we walked towards the door, it opened by itself. We then  
sprinted down the corridor with the door swiftly closing behind us.

-=-=-=-  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll willing to fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend your broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
-=-=-=-

Eventually we reached the main arena of the Team Rocket Gym. Jessie and I had avoided a  
few guards by crawling through the ventilation shaft, and it was by this route that we saw the  
fighting going on below. Misty was actually fighting.

"Staryu go !" I heard her shout. Ash, Brock and Meowth were behind her, cheering Misty on.  
However Giovanni was sitting in his chair, calmly choosing his Pokémon.  
"I choose you Jolteon" He replied.

"James, come on. I've got an idea" I looked towards Jessie, and she was motioning to follow  
her. She crawled further into the shaft. I stayed for a few more seconds to watch the fight  
below.

"Staryu, water gun !" Misty shouted.  
*No, not that..* I thought. She was going to lose. Staryu emitted a vertical column of water  
which hit Jolteon. After the water subsided we all saw that Jolteon had hardly moved. It  
flinched. I saw a sudden flash of sadness flash across Misty's face before I moved along with  
Jessie. While we were crawling along the shaft, I suddenly realised that Meowth was down  
with Ash, Misty and Brock. I was just about to ask Jessie, when she answered for me.  
"Misty put Meowth in a Pokéball to prevent him from being taken off. Misty ran away with the  
others. He'll be back with us soon." I was confused. Was she psychic ?  
"How did.."  
"I had a hunch.." She turned around, smiled at me and winked. We then continued down the  
shaft. As I crawled behind Jessie, all I could think of was what was about to happen. How  
could Jessie save us all ? Well I trusted her. She was good with these types of situations.  
It was Jessie who thought up most of our attacks and traps for the twerps in the past. Sure  
they didn't always work, but it was the idea and effort that counted.

I looked up once again, but surprisingly Jessie wasn't there.  
"Huh ?" I looked all around me.  
"James, down here !"  
"WHA ?!" I screamed as I fell through the hole in the shaft, and on top of Jessie.  
"ARGH !" She screamed too. "Get off my leg James !" We were in a crumpled heap on the  
floor. I jumped up, and Jessie jumped up beside me. I looked around and found a huge  
arsenal of military equipment. Bombs, guns, bazookas and other types of artillery lined the  
walls.  
"Jessie, what are you planning to do ? Destroy the world ?" Jessie walked over to a  
nearby door.  
"Something like that. Look at this !" I moved over to Jessie and looked over her shoulder.  
There it was. A lone ball was sitting on a pedestal. It was just the same as an ordinary  
Pokéball except that in the middle was a small arrow, like a clock.  
"What's that Jess ?"  
"Guess James.." I took a wild guess.  
"A Bomb ?" She nodded. I looked at Jessie's face. An evil smile appeared on her face. It  
scared me. "Jessie, are you ok ?" she closed her eyes.  
"I know what you mean James. Yes I'm mad. After all, they DID interrupt our marriage. I think  
Giovanni should pay." This time I smiled as well. Once again Jessie had a brilliant idea, and  
this time it was going to work. Jessie snatched the bomb with her right hand, and turned around.  
"Now all we need to do is figure out a plan on how to get inside the arena."

-=-=-=-  
Smile. An Everlasting Smile  
A smile can bring you near to me  
Don't ever let me find you gone  
'Cos that would bring a tear to me.  
-=-=-=-

We watched Misty use her last Pokémon against Giovanni while we sat in the ventilation  
shaft. I held the Fissure Detonator in my hands while I stared at it. This was going to be our  
opportunity. Finally we would win, but this time we would win against Team Rocket. We would  
be fighting against all what we believed in, and because of all the knowledge of Team Rocket  
we had, we knew we would win. I looked over to James. He looked confidant as he wasn't  
shaking at all, but his face was slightly scrunched up which showed me that he was nervous. I  
mean, who wouldn't be nervous ? Team Rocket was like our religion, and now we were  
fighting against it.

It was lucky that Ash had contacted James at that time in the room. I wondered what Brock  
had put in James' ear before he was pushed out of the way of Rocket members. Of course  
now I know that it was a transmitter. They were quick in sorting this out. I underestimated the  
twerps, they weren't that bad.

"Psyduck return" I heard from a disillusioned Misty. She had lost, but I suppose that was part  
of the plan, to lure Giovanni into a false sense of security. Psyduck made his last "Psy ?!" as  
the red beam enveloped him as he disappeared into the Pokéball.

"Time for our entrance James ?" He looked at me nervously.  
"Sure Jessie. Let's do it !"

I pulled out a small pill from my mini-skirt pocket and dropped it down to the floor. As soon as  
it hit, the pill exploded into a cloud of smoke. James and I jumped down from the shaft and onto  
the floor. We were to say our motto for the last time.

To protect the world from devastation  
--------------------------------------------------

To unite all people's within our nation  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
To denounce the evil's of Truth and Love  
------------------------------------------------------

To extend our reach to the stars above  
----------------------------------------------------

Jessie  
------

James  
------

Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light  
----------------------------------------------------------

Surrender now or prepare to fight  
-------------------------------------------

That's right !  
--------------

Meowth had jumped in from behind Misty to complete our team. Probably for the last time we  
were in our Team Rocket uniforms, battling with Pokémon. It was then I realised, we had no  
Pokémon ! However Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon were behind us. We stood in a line,  
on the half way line of Giovanni's court. We had the upper hand now !

"Jessie ! James ! What is the meaning of this ?" Giovanni shouted. James spoke up.  
"We've had enough of your evil plans Giovanni, we're making a stand !" Just as I was about  
to speak, a black smog filled the area surrounding Giovanni. Arbok and Weezing were either  
side of Giovanni ! They had come out !  
"Arbok ! Oh you never cease to amaze me !" I shouted over to him.  
"ChArbok !" He replied. Both Arbok and Weezing jumped over to us leaving Giovanni in a haze  
of smog.  
"Pokémon *cough* go !" he ordered.  
We all then went our separate ways. Ash, Misty and Brock went on to attack  
Giovanni with all their Pokémon. James ran over to the computer behind Giovanni's chair and  
I ran to open the doors to the outside world. The room was filled with commands, attacks and  
Pokémon.  
"Bulbasaur, Vine whip !"  
"Vulpix, Flame thrower!" However, by this time Giovanni was using his own Pokémon. He was  
now on the room floor fighting with his own Pokémon, not knowing what James was doing  
behind him.  
"Victreebel, Poison Powder !"  
"Starmie, Harden"  
"Squirtle, Skull Bash !"  
"Ninetales, Quick Attack"  
"Marowak, Bonemerang"  
"Kadabra, Psybeam"  
"Hitmonchan, Mega punch"  
"Dodrio, Tri Attack !"  
"Onix, wrap !"

A yell could be heard from James. He threw his hands up in the air in triumph. He had  
obviously done something. Suddenly Pokémon were running from doors from each side of the  
room. They were running straight towards the doors. They were the wild Pokémon that had been  
caught by other Team Rocket members ! They could escape ! I looked at the bomb in my hand.

It was time.

"JAMES ! CATCH !" I threw over the bomb and James caught it. "Everyone OUT !" I  
screamed. With my enormously loud voice, everyone heard. The building was now rocking.  
All the Pokémon's fights were weakening the structure. Parts of the ceiling were now falling  
down. In the midst of the fight, Giovanni smiled and ran towards another door. I saw this and  
so did James. James ran down from the stand he was on and lunged at Giovanni. James caught  
him, and landed on the floor. They were now both exchanging punches on the ground. The  
Pokémon were still rushing out of the room, but it was now a trickle of just a few Pokémon.  
Slowpoke and Slowbro were the last to exit. Ash and Brock became impatient, and dragged  
both of the slow Pokémon out of the building. Misty grabbed me.

"Jessie, come on, we have to go !" I resisted Misty's pulls.  
"No ! Not without James." Misty saw James fumbling the bomb.  
"What's that ? Is that a Pokéball ?"  
"You wished,"  
"Huh ??" James had set the timer ! As he was scrambling with Giovanni, he threw it in the  
middle of the room. He looked at me with his big turquoise eyes, and shouted out.  
"GO ! GO !"

Misty won the struggle as I was dumbstruck. I ran with her outside of the building. Then  
suddenly, the worst happened. The building roared louder with its near collapse. The bomb  
ticked its last tick. A white light shone out the windows and doors. A high pitched  
squeal could be heard as the bomb prepared. The building...exploded.

I was thrown about 30 feet away from the building along with Misty from the force of the  
explosion.. I landed with a large thump on the ground, and I purposely moved in front of  
Misty so that she could land on top of me. Ash and Brock ran over to comfort us both. I looked  
back towards the flaming building. It was now in pieces. The explosion has devastated  
everything, including Giovanni and James.

It was then that I realised that I had lost James.

I cried.

-=-=-=-  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
-=-=-=-

For a full fifteen minutes, I sat on the same spot that I landed on and cried. My only true  
love had perished to save me and everyone else. We had finally one. No, James had finally won.  
He had died with honour, and fulfilled his dream of becoming a hero. Ash, Brock and Misty  
had tried to calm me, but it was no use. For the first time in my entire life, I had fallen  
in love. I had my first kiss with James, I had my first experience of true love with him.  
Now I couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. He had perished.

"He saved us Jessie, you should be proud of him !" Misty tried to reassure me.  
I didn't reply.  
"The way he acted was..hey what's that ?"

I sniffed a little, and looked up. There was a darkened figure walking towards me. It was  
limping, and its clothes were shredded. No, it couldn't be..I jumped up from my spot on the  
ground and ran towards the figure.

"James !" I screamed. Surely enough, it was James. I jumped into his arms, and hugged him.  
"I thought I had lost you," I told him.  
"You know I'll always be yours, nothing can keep me away from you"  
Then I kissed him. Passionately. For a few minutes, we just kissed and hugged. That was the  
closest I had ever been to losing him. But now I had him back.

We broke off our kiss, and looked back towards the burning Team Rocket headquarters. I  
whispered in his ear,  
"How does it feel ?" He answered back.  
"How does what feel ?"  
"Winning, and being a hero ?" James smiled at this. But didn't reply. He didn't need too as we  
both felt the same feeling. Closure. We looked at each other once again, and kissed.

We had finally won.

We had won our freedom

Now we could be together, forever.

I stared at the ruins, whilst hugging James. I felt safe now. I felt better. This was a moment  
that I wouldn't forget. It was defiantly a moment to remember.

-=-=-=-  
"'For this reason a man will leave his father and mother  
and be united to his wife, and the two will become one  
flesh' .. 'So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore  
what God has joined together, let man not separate.'"  
--- Matthew 19:4-6  
-=-=-=-

THE END

Song's used (in order) :  
Ricky Martin - Private Emotion  
Savage Garden - Crash and Burn  
Boyzone - Words  
Dido - Here With Me

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=directory-authorprofile&UserID=10772



End file.
